C'était champignons le supplément ?
by Eikaow
Summary: C'est simple : Le rouquin, il aurait mieux fait de commander chinois ...


**Titre :** C'était champignons le supplément ?

**Pairing :** Renji x Ichigo

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA, OS, PWP, humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et le reste en revanche, est de moi. Hélas. Le pauvre.

**Résumé :** C'est simple : Le rouquin, il aurait mieux fait de commander chinois ...

**Note : **Bonsoir,

Suite aux demandes des fans qui indiquaient que leurs écrits favoris leur manquait, il semblerait que je sois en position de faiblesse face à votre engouement... Aussi je commence doucement et décide de remettre dans un premier temps les OS ayant été revus. Donc pour celui-ci, il résidait depuis longtemps dans les tréfonds de mon pc et enfin, je me suis décidée à le mettre à jour.

J'en suis pas foldingue, c'est juste une belle connerie aux clichetons énormes et à but unique de produire un lemon. Les explications à droite à gauche vous semblerons peut-être évidentes mais pour certain(e)s, l'univers informatique n'est pas assimilé de la même manière que d'autres, aussi j'ai choisi de les laisser. Disons que le point positif de cet écrit sera sa volonté hum … Didactique. ^^'

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Les autres OS suivront. Quand ? Patience et longueur de temps... Blabla. Merci :)

**PS :** Comme je l'ai déjà indiqué, **je ne garantie plus répondre aux reviews **( RaR comme on dit dans le jargon )** ou alors avec un retard non négligeable et ce par faute de temps**. Je ne vous donnerais de fait plus d'espoir vain quant à l'attente de mes réponses et c'est mieux ainsi. C'est pas cool :/

**-x-x-**

Ichigo est un geek et comme tous geek qui se respecte la simple idée de penser devoir quitter ne serais-ce que, grand maximum 10 minutes, son écran des yeux et ainsi se lever de son siège pour préparer la tambouille – ou toute autre chose y ressemblant - est déjà un calvaire en soi.

Sa vie d'étudiant en informatique se résume aussi bien à l'université qu'à son appartement à surfer sur la toile, à jouer à des jeux de rôles en ligne et une fois rentré à satisfaire ses besoins primaires en visitant quelques sites classés pas jojos.

Ichigo ne sort pas. Ichigo n'a pas d'amis réels mais pas moins de cinq cent amis virtuels; Facebook, Twitter, MSN et forums en tout genre priez pour lui, amen. Ichigo n'a pas de petite copine, Bonasse_69 lui convenant à priori à merveilles et c'est tout à son honneur, après tout il a Free il a tout compris. Le comble c'est que physiquement parlant, Kurosaki est plutôt beau gosse naturellement et que s'il daignait se bouger un minimum le cul, nul doute qu'il ferait son petit effet. Mais non. Plaire à autrui ? Ichigo s'en bat les steacks hormis si ça ne concerne pas ses compagnons de guilde... Charmant, n'est-il pas ? C'était donc là, un résumé plutôt suffisant – et un poil dégradant, certes - du gaillard qu'était Ichigo Kurosaki. Passons à la suite.

L'élément perturbateur de ce fabuleux récit arrive donc maintenant : La faim. La fourbe se faisait entendre en ce début de soirée placée sous le signe de la nuit blanche du fait d'une séance de XP intensive de son personnage mi-elfe mi-démon pour qui rien que le bonnet démesuré devait probablement être un handicap en soi m'enfin passons. 20h sonnait et Ichigo consentit enfin à se mettre _« Afk »_ ( Ndla: « Away from Keyborad », comme on dit dans le jargon.) Chronomètre en main, ses dix minutes journalières relative à la bectance pouvait enfin commencer.

… Ou pas.

« Hey Kuro-sama ! ( Oui bon, au début on à pas d'inspiration puis on se rend compte par la suite qu'on ne peut plus changer son pu*** de pseudo à la con, triste vie. ) J'ai besoin d'un heal maxi level, amènes-toi ! » vociféra un comparse de la guilde à laquelle il faisait partie depuis maintenant quelques années.

Ni une ni deux et lançant le chronomètre à travers la pièce, notre no-life assidu s'empressa de changer son statut et prit de nouveau casque et micro.

« Ok j'arrive, vous êtes où ?

- Sud, Sud-ouest de ta position ! Grouille ! On s'fait destroy ! »

21h30. Le vilain monstre semblait rendre l'âme et disséminer ses richesses jalousement gardées... Et elle, toujours elle, la flemme, l'éternelle flemme de préparer la pitance se faisait méchamment ressentir. Dur dur d'être un geek ; un dur, un vrai, sans conservateurs ni produits de synthèse. Blague à part, il avait quand même toujours la dalle.

Si la cuisine n'était qu'a quelque pas de l'ordinateur, le téléphone n'y était qu'a quelques doigts lui. Empoignant le combiné, le jeune homme composa un rapide numéro et brancha le haut-parleur, les mains trop occupées à pianoter énergiquement sur le clavier relativement sale et pouvant probablement nourrir des populations entières rien qu'en soulevant les touches qui semblaient craquaient comme des biscottes._ Cric. Croc. Cric..._

_« Ouais Pizza'express, ici Kurosaki, j'voudrais une royale avec supplément de champignons et tout et tout... Ouais... Dans 20 min ? Parfait merci. Ouais vous aussi... »_

« Ça c'est fait ! » Clama joyeusement l'orangé tandis qu'il se vautrait de plus belle dans son siège défoncé, casque de nouveau sur les oreilles et doigts affutés au possible.

« Bon les mecs après je me déco, j'ai encore du taff à faire et comme c'est parti je vais rien foutre de ma nuit et demain aprem ce sera mode zombie dans l'amphi...

- T'as cours que l'aprem _osef._ ( Ndla: « On s'en fout », toujours dans ce jargon merveilleux )

- Ouais mais je dois encore coder ha ha...

- ... Ah, ouais j'compatis. Au fait, on va organiser une_ Lan_ ( Ndla: « Local Area Network » est un événement où l'on joue à des jeux vidéos en réseau ) très prochainement, tu vas t'ramener hein ? »

Rencontrer des personnes _IRL … _( Ndla: « In Real Life », à l'inverse de IRC « In Real Computer » ) Hormis ceux de sa fac et de son immeuble - un ange passe – Kurosaki n'était pas nécessairement doué avec les gens du fait qu'il n'allait tout simplement pas vers eux et inversement peu venait vers lui, mais il s'en fichait royalement au final, seul son ordinateur lui apportait ce que les gens ne lui apportaient pas. Quoi de mal à ça ? C'était une passion parmi tant d'autre. Si la quasi totalité des jeunes de son âge sortaient en boîte avec leur ami(e)s, lui passait son samedi soir en compagnie virtuelle devant son écran. C'était non seulement une passion mais également le sujet de son avenir professionnel puisqu'il s'était rapidement dirigé dans cette branche. On peut dire que notre rouquin avait d'emblée trouvé sa voie; cette merveille de technologie qu'était le pc n'avait plus de secret ou presque pour lui. D'ailleurs, il gagnait un peu d'argent en réparant les machines défectueuses de ses quelques voisins d'immeuble: Gagner du fric en s'amusant, quoi de mieux ?

Bref, notre gentil geek allait enfin se mettre au travail quand on sonna à la porte. _« 'Tain ils sont rapides dans s'te boîte »_ pensa t-il en regardant l'écran inférieur droit de son pc. Il soupira néanmoins pour la forme avant de daigner se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il zieuta rapidement par le judas et tomba sur un type plutôt grand, tatoué, cheveux rouges attachés en une queue de cheval, traits renfrognés … Un physique somme toute pas super banal et même franchement louche mais qu'importe puisque l'invité tenait un carton fumant et odorant dans une main tandis que l'autre était fourrée dans sa poche, reflétant déjà plus qu'il n'en fallait sa joie d'être là où il était. L'orangé l'observa encore un moment en juif puis quand le livreur poussa un profond soupir avant d'extirper sa main de sa poche pour sonner à nouveau, consentit enfin à ouvrir.

« Kurosaki ? Grogna le rouge en levant les yeux vers la tête rousse qui dépassait d'entre le mur et la porte.

- Ouais... Fit-il sur le même ton. _« L'amabilité c'est en option, ducon ? »_

- J'ai une royale avec heu... Hésita t-il en soulevant le couvercle cartonné, supplément champignons, ouais... C'est bon ?

- Ouais...

- Ben ça fait donc 3200 yens. Vous réglez comment ?

- Heu liquide, j'vais chercher ça...

- Un truc cool 'voyez c'est de prendre sa thune avant d'ouvrir, ça évite de faire perdre son temps à des gars comme moi qu'on encore dix livraisons à se taper avant de terminer leur service. »

Ichigo serra le poing. Ce type était une porte de prison ambulante et sa seule envie présentement était qu'il se barre et qu'accessoirement lui puisse enfin grailler. Il soupira puis laissant la porte entre-ouverte, alla chercher son porte-feuille pour régler.

« Ton job a l'air de te plaire, c'est fou … Glissa t-il, amer entre deux soulèvements de dossier visant à retrouver l'argent en question.

- Ah, on se tutoie carrément ? Okay dans ce cas magnes-toi, j'ai pas que ça à fiche tu vois ? »

Kurosaki laissa échapper un juron inaudible. Okay ce type était le gars le plus aimable qu'il avait pu rencontrer – de visu notamment. _« Sans déconner, il commence sérieusement à me gonfler »_ pesta t-il à nouveau pour lui-même en s'arrêtant pour observer son bureau, espérant y percevoir quelconque trace de son flouz.

« Sans blague, tu cherches à ce que je perdes mon job ou quoi ? Vociféra de nouveau le rouge depuis l'entrée.

- C'est bon, ça vient ! 'tain ils sont tous comme ça dans s'te boîte ? »

Ayant enfin repéré son porte-feuille près d'une tour de pc éventrée, laissant apercevoir son cœur de circuits en tous genres, le rouquin se précipita dessus en soufflant presque de soulagement lorsqu'il sortit la somme demandée et se retournait pour revenir devant le livreur. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise quand ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les orbes rougeoyantes posées sur lui et n'étant vraisemblablement plus devant la porte. Le rouge posa la pizza sur un coin de la table jonchées de papiers et de matériels informatiques et s'autorisa un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce ; visiblement, le fait d'être entré comme dans un moulin ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid à l'inverse de Kurosaki qui lui lança aussitôt un regard torve.

« C'est pas écrit entrée libre que je sache, sans déconner tu te crois chez toi ou quoi ? ! »

Le rouge soupira d'ennui en replaçant sagement ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« C'est bon, fais pas ta prude … J'ai vu les pc depuis l'entrée. T'as l'air d'être ce qu'on appelle communément un geek, dis-donc ? Ricana t-il en prenant entre ses mains une boîte d'un jeu vidéo connu.

- Excuse-moi mais vu ta tronche, t'as pas l'air d'être novice dans le domaine non plus. »

Renji releva les yeux vers son homologue et esquissa un sourire en coin devant la mine renfrognée de ce dernier. Kurosaki grogna ; un léger picotement lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ce type arrogant, sûr de lui et suffisant commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuaient de s'observer en chiens de faïence et surtout pourquoi l'autre n'avait toujours pas pris congé, merde ? !

« Ah c'est vrai l'argent... Tiens, merci. Tu connais le chemin de la sortie, je crois. » Asséna alors le rouquin en coupant le contact visuel s'étant établi entre eux deux et lui tendant les billets.

Abarai ne répondit pas et feignant de ne pas entendre, se dirigea comme à son aise vers le pc principal avant de s'installer sur le siège défoncé et de jeter un regard à l'écran luminescent.

« Putain mais tu te crois vraiment chez toi, je rêve !

- Kuro-sama, hein ?

- Nan mais tu peux dégager de là ? ! »

Le livreur fit mine de réfléchir en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège tandis que le rouquin était parvenu à ses côtés et braillait à lui en faire éclater les tympans. Finalement, après quelques secondes supplémentaires de silence, Renji étira un sourire énigmatique et se releva brusquement avant d'attraper les poignets de son vis-à-vis qu'il plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, les maintenant fermement au dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier réprima un hoquet de surprise et tenta aussitôt de se dégager de l'emprise de son homologue.

« Bordel de... Lâches-moi ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? ! »

Renji émit un léger rire avant de resserrer sa prise et d'approcher son visage à quelques infimes centimètres de celui du rouquin qui esquissa aussitôt un mouvement - inutile – de recul.

« C'est drôle, je me suis fait buter par un type qui portait exactement le même pseudo hier soir... Enfin je dis type, c'était plutôt un personnage mi-elfe mi-démon... Un peu comme celui-là, tu vois ? Susurra t-il en désignant l'écran de pc d'un coup de menton. Ce connard s'est amusé à se faire quelques persos moins forts que lui avant de se tirer, comme une fleur. »

Le cœur du rouquin s'emballa violemment. Oh bordel, ça sentait mais alors pas bon du tout. Il allait en prendre pour son grade et pour une fois, c'était entièrement justifié. Oui bon quand on a du level, on aime se faire du menu-fretin, pour le fun, pour la satisfaction de montrer qu'on gère sa mémère, qu'on a de l'ancienneté et surtout qu'on mérite d'être craint, un minimum. Fort heureusement, Ichigo savait encore mentir comme un arracheur de dents ...

« Et alors, des personnages de ce genre et avec ce pseudo, y'en a des tonnes ! T'as aucune preuve de ce que t'avances, putain ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça... Prend-moi pour un con, mon mignon. »

_« Mon mignon ? »_ ; Kurosaki manqua de s'étrangler quand une main insidieuse se posa au creux de son jean, sans équivoques. Nan mais il rêvait ou bien ? Qu'est-ce ce connard était en train de faire, là ?

« Enfoiré, tu fais quoi là ? ! Dégage ta main espèce de... Humpf ! »

Le rouge avait levé les yeux au ciel avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'enfin, pitié, il se taise. Putain mais dans le genre braillard saoulant, ce type était un précurseur ; en plus d'être un enfoiré notoire sur le célèbre jeu en ligne dont il jouait également avec ferveur. Il avait finalement bien fait d'échanger sa commande avec celle de Shuuhei – un collègue. La suite risquait de devenir intéressante, oh oui. C'était un fait, il allait lui donner une petite leçon dont lui seul avait le secret et ça tombait plutôt bien que ce cher « Kuro-sama » soit plutôt franchement beau gosse. La tâche allait être plus facile, oh oui ; Sans blague, il s'était imaginé le physique type du lunetteux de service, la quarantaine, énorme geek en puissance, derrière son écran et ses vingts paquets de chips. Non vraiment, les clichés ça commençait vraiment, depuis peu, à tomber en désuétude.

Bref, l'heure était aux règlements de compte.

« Alors comme ça, ça t'amuse de buter les autres ? Tout ça parce que môsieur le mignon petit geek a du level ? Ricana t-il en décollant ses lèvres du rouquin qui commençait à se débattre violemment par manque d'air.

- Pu... Putain mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse comme type ! Cracha t-il, choqué par le geste soudain de son homologue. Barre-toi de chez moi !

- Tu prends ton pied devant ton pc et c'est moi le dégueulasse ? Répliqua le rouge, parfaitement calme, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Tiens, je suis sûr que t'es du genre à te branler devant des sites de cul, j'me trompe ?

- Mais je... Je t'emmerde ! En quoi ça te regarde, putain mais dégage !

- Hum... J'en étais sûr, ha ha. »

Abarai écrasa de nouveau sa bouche contre sa consœur, comme pour ajouter la gestuelle à son sourire, ce sourire qui s'évertuait à rester prostré sur son visage depuis qu'il avait appris le pot aux roses. La situation était décidément trop jouissive ; une chose était sûre, il allait, lui, prendre grave son pied. Évidemment, le jeune homme face à lui était tout sauf coopératif et c'en était que plus excitant encore. Kurosaki grimaça et s'évertua à garder la bouche fermée tandis que son bourreau bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes, sensuellement, lentement et habilement. Autant dire que si le rouquin avait du level en matière de jeux-vidéos, lui en avait en matière de corps-à-corps et pas n'importe lesquels. Sa main toujours initialement posée sur l'entre-jambe de sa victime, il entama un lent et délicat mouvement de poignet tandis que plus haut, un gémissement de frustration voir de dégoût sortait d'entre les lèvres toujours collées comme des siamoises. Renji resserra sa prise contre le jean du rouquin et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres rougies par l'échange dans le but évident d'explorer l'intérieur de cette bouche qui, pour sûr, allait servir à autre chose que brailler dans les minutes à venir. Kurosaki était du genre grande gueule et ça tombait, ma foi, relativement bien ...

- C'est une tentative de viol, tu vas prendre bon bon quand j'appellerais les flics ! S'offusqua à nouveau le roux en parvenant à se dégager légèrement du corps face à lui.

- Hm ? Tu vas pas appeler les flics, je peux te l'assurer ...

- Et pourquoi ça, tu comptes me buter aussi après ? S'enquit-il alors sans lâcher le regard couleur rubis qui le sondait calmement. T'es quoi ? Une sorte de malade échappé d'un asile ?

- Nan.

- Alors quoi, bordel ? !

- Tu vas bientôt crier de plaisir et quand on crie de plaisir, on appelle généralement pas les flics, grogna t-il en soupirant. C'est bon t'as fini avec tes questions à la con, on peut passer à la suite ou faut que j'te persuade encore de t'laisser sagement faire ?

- Q-quoi ? Mais ... Non, putain !

- Allez allez, ce sera mieux que tes parties de branlettes solitaires sur le net... D'ailleurs faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu sors pas plus souvent exhiber ton joli petit cul ? Sans déconner, c'est ça le véritable crime. »

Ichigo se raidit. Le rouge gagna aussitôt ses joues jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et étrangement ses muscles se détendirent à l'entente des paroles du rouge. Ce dernier en profita aussitôt pour coller à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et introduire sa langue dans sa bouche ; Le rouquin sursauta et laissa échapper un grognement alors que la langue adverse rencontrait la sienne et se collait à elle avec frénésie. Les mouvements qu'effectuait le rouge conte son muscle étaient rapides et coordonnés ; visiblement il savait y faire et pas qu'un peu …

« Tu veux que je te montre d'autres façons de m'en servir ? » Se moqua t-il tout contre les lèvres tremblantes et les joues rougies par l'excitation.

Ichigo lui lança un juron cependant qu'il détournait la tête afin de cacher son trouble … Il y prenait du plaisir et c'était véritablement la pire chose qu'il lui arrivait.

« J'suis pas gay ! Et …

- Et alors ? Ça t'empêche d'y prendre goût ? Allez... ferme-la cinq minutes et savoure »

Il tourna avec obligation le visage du rouquin vers le sien et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres avec impétuosité. Les langues se retrouvèrent tout aussi rapidement et bientôt, elles s'entortillaient de concert avec cependant nettement plus de frivolité pour l'une d'elle qui prenait un malin plaisir à pousser l'autre dans ses derniers retranchements. Renji esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres qu'il malmenait avec une adresse et une dextérité qu'il savait qu'elles allaient, dans les quelques instants à venir, faire craquer le sexy rouquin.

« Alors, ton écran il embrasse aussi bien ou faut te donner un nouvel exemple ?

- Ta gueule, en...Enfoiré ! Et puis d'abord, je pensais que t'avais encore pas moins d'une dizaine de livraisons à faire et...

- Rien à foutre, mon collègue les fera pour moi. En revanche, si tu commences pas à coopérer plus que ça, j'vais être dans l'obligation de balancer à tous mes potes que je sais qui est « Kuro-sama » et ça, entre nous, je crois que ça pourrait te foutre légèrement dans la merde, mon mignon. »

Renji accompagna ses dires par un rire franc et désarçonnant qui fit trembler son homologue jusque dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Il intégra cependant, à ce moment même, que le chantage était devenu inutile à ce stade... Bien sûr qu'il allait coopérer ou plutôt … Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie ; la chaleur ayant gagné son bas-ventre depuis quelques minutes devait en témoignait nettement et Renji devait le savoir mais c'était visiblement plus fendart de le lui faire remarquer lui-même. Salaud de livreur !

« Ha ha, j'aime cette réaction... » Susurra t-il en malaxant de façon suggestive la bosse s'étant formé sous ses doigts.

Ichigo se laissa alors aller de tout son poids contre le mur et tourna la tête de côté, sa joue échaudée reposant avec lourdeur contre le mur froid. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure face au flot de sensations qui l'assaillirent. C'était bon … Incroyablement plaisant et tellement loin de ce a quoi il pouvait s'adonner en temps normal. Cette sensation... La sensation d'un corps brûlant contre le sien, d'une respiration cadencée contre son cou, d'une paume experte occupée à lui faire ressentir les premières lueurs de plaisir alors que son sexe était encore prisonnier de sa prison textile... Rien à voir avec ces images et ses vidéos hautement orientées que l'on trouvait sur le net et grâce auxquelles il se faisait plaisir. Un plaisir neutre, insipide. Juste l'envie d'évacuer le surplus de stress de la plus basse façon qui soit, le plus souvent par ennui.

« Hmm...

- Ouais... J'aime mieux ça »

Tout en continuant de le caresser par dessus le jean, Renji s'occuper de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis qui semblait être déjà très loin. Son visage était loin de ce qu'il arborait il n'y a pas dix minutes de ça... Le gueulard type semblait s'être allé et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au rouge qui fit glisser la chemise au sol et commençait rapidement à tracer un sillon avec sa langue, du cou jusqu'à l'un des boutons de chair se dressant devant ses yeux appréciateurs. Non vraiment, ce rouquin était trop sexy pour son propre bien.

« Je... Hn... Je connais même pas ton prénom... Soupira le rouquin alors que ses doigts enserraient un pan de son jean

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir comment j'm'appelle ? T'envisage de solliciter à nouveau mes services ? » Se moqua ce dernier.

Ichigo laissa échapper un nouveau soupir entre frustration et plaisir tandis qu'Abarai reprenait un mamelon rougie en bouche, le suçotant avidement au même rythme que sa main s'activait sur la bosse désormais aisément palpable à travers le tissu. Cette même main ouvrit alors l'unique bouton se présentant à elle et abaissa aussi lentement la braguette afin de libérer le membre gorgé de désir de sa première prison textile.

« Ça a pas l'air de te déplaire... Fit remarquer le livreur en caressant l'humidité naissante trônant sur le boxer.

- Prend...

- Pardon ?

- Prend-la...

- Que je prenne quoi ? Désolé, j'suis un peu dur de la feuille ; sans mauvais jeux de mots. Se moqua t-il à nouveau alors que les soupirs lascifs de l'autre avaient doublé d'intensité.

- Dans ta bo...

- Ouais ? Tu veux que j'fasse quoi avec ma bouche ? Vas-y, fais pas ta prude mon mignon. »

Kurosaki était au comble de la honte. C'était vraiment pire que tout … Il voulait tellement, le désirait tellement... Et Renji savait parfaitement quoi, il en était persuadé !

« Prend-la dans ta b...bouche.. Articula t-il enfin, non sans mal, son bras ayant mystérieusement atterrit contre son visage.

- Hum, j'ai failli attendre... T'es aussi long quand tu cliques sur ta souris, sans déconner ?

- La.. La ferme, putain ! C'est la première fois que je sors un truc pareil à quelqu'un qui...

- Qui soit pas une bonasse à forte poitrine qui t'excites à la cam' ?

- Ta gueule... !

- Ha ha, j'vais te montrer que vraiment, le sexe dans la réalité ça a rien à voir avec toutes ces merdes que tu peux voir sur le net... »

Et il libéra le sexe palpitant de sa dernière couche de protection, l'enserrant doucement entre ses doigts. Ichigo soupira de bien-être quand les caresses débutèrent... Lentement, de haut en bas. Les doigts coulissaient avec fluidité contre la peau frémissante et humide et bientôt une antre chaude accompagné d'une muscle frétillant entourait la colonne de chair. Le rouquin rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil plus bas pour tomber sur la vision du rouge, accroupi, en train de lui faire la gâterie du siècle. Les sensations procurées étaient juste incroyables … Fébrilement, ses mains se posèrent sur les cheveux rouges face à lui et imprimait une légère pression visant à suivre la cadence amorcée. Le rouge était doué, extrêmement doué ou bien étais-ce lui qui était en manque total... Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

« Haaan... C'est … Je vais »

Renji cessa son activité et termina la besogne à la main cependant qu'il remontait coller ses lèvres sur celles de l'orangé qui étouffa un soupir de plaisir entre ses lèvres alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme et se déversait entre leurs deux corps. Renji ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tandis qu'il revenait des hauteurs du plaisir et n'en pouvant plus, le plaqua contre le bureau, ventre contre le bois avant de lui abaisser son jean avec toute l'urgence que cela impliquait. Le visage plaqué contre l'ordinateur toujours en marche, Ichigo ne répliqua pas quand un premier doigt vint titiller son intimité, glissant étrangement facilement entre ses chair ; la semence du roux facilitant grandement le travail de pénétration, Abarai n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour introduire un second doigt qu'il bougea rapidement à l'intérieur puis bientôt un troisième qui arracha cette fois-ci un gémissement plaintif de la part du rouquin.

« T'es vraiment trop bandant pour un p'tit geek enfoiré notoire... hum

- Nhh... Haaa... »

Le livreur venait de le pénétrer doucement, s'imbriquant un peu plus à chaque avancée entre la chair chaude qui l'entourait de façon divine. Ichigo quant à lui luttait contre la douleur lui lacérant le bas du dos alors qu'il s'était avachi plus que nécessaire, haletant contre le clavier. Renji commença alors à bouger lentement et força l'autre à se redresser alors qu'il agrippait fermement ses hanches afin de donner plus de profondeur à ses mouvements qui gagnèrent bientôt en nette intensité, à mesure que les parois l'entourant semblait se détendre, l'aspirant un peu plus à chaque coup de reins.

« Ouah... Grogna Renji en s'enfonçant d'avantage, une de ses mains cherchant visiblement à atteindre quelque chose se trouvant sur le bureau. Puisque t'aimes les vidéos cochonnes, on va en visionner une là, ça te dit ? »

Et se faisant il alluma la caméra et bientôt leurs ébats étaient visibles en plein écran, juste devant leurs yeux. Kurosaki qui luttait contre le plaisir le submergeant trop intensément maintenant écarquilla ses ambres dorés en s'observant sur l'écran à quelques infimes centimètres de son visage... Oh bordel ! La vision était la plus bandante qu'il avait jamais vu et même si la honte faisait à nouveau parler d'elle dans son esprit, elle fut bien vite remplacée par un torrent de pur plaisir quand ses yeux remontèrent vers le haut de l'écran et qu'ils croisèrent ceux du rouge qui le dévorait du regard au même rythme que ses coups de bassins se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux. Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre et rapidement sa main vint rejoindre le sexe à nouveau gonflé de son partenaire qu'il massa un court instant avant que celui-ci ne se déverse une nouvelle fois en un râle rauque contre le matériel informatique. Quelques coups de bassins plus tard et Renji en faisait de même, se retirant et jouissant contre l'orangé qui émit un autre soupir lascif en sentant la semence chaude imprégner sa peau, le long de son dos...

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'apprécier d'avantage la sensation qu'on le retournait et l'asseyait férocement dans le siège défoncé. Le rouge posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps et plongea son regard dans le sien, plus sérieusement que jamais.

« Au fait, moi c'est Renji. Et toi, c'est ?

- Heu... Ichigo...

- Hum, sympa... Murmura t-il en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'orangé qui frissonna. Okay alors Ichigo, écoute … heu, y'a moyen que tu me file la vidéo en échange de la pizza ? … »

**Fin**

**Cocasse, hein ? XD Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, les gendé(e)s. :)**


End file.
